1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines of the type used in motor vehicles, and it is more particularly related to valve covers over the rocker arms that actuate the valves in the internal combustion engine installed in such motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Motor vehicles that are put on display at automobile shows and other exhibitions, in many instances, have engines that are equipped with accessories that are chrome plated to attract attention and to enhance the worth of the automobile itself.
In the prior art there are metal valve covers that over-lie and conceal the rocker arms that actuate the valves of an engine in such a motor vehicle. There are valve covers in the prior art that are made of clear plastic so that one may observe the rocker arms either at rest or in motion when the engine is operating.
However, such plastic valve covers tend to crack after a short period of use due to the heat generated by the engine and due to the tightening and retightening of the bolts holding the valve cover to the engine block.
In contrast to such plastic valve covers, my improved valve cover is a chrome plated metal body portion with a clear plastic window in the top portion of the body. The metal body does not crack and the clear plastic window will not crack, yet it allows one to observe the rocker arms at rest or in motion.
Further, my improved valve cover is able to withstand the heat generated by the engine, and the forces imposed thereon by using a torque wrench to tighten and retighten the hold down bolts that secure the cover to the engine block. It is well known that from time to time the valve covers must be removed to adjust the valves of the engine and the constant tightening and retightening of the hold down bolts imposes a great strain on a valve cover. But, my improved valve cover, being of metal, can resist these forces and maintain its integrity for long periods of time without leaking lubricating oil.